


Friday

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: Jaspar - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, joe forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Caspar's 21st birthday and his expectations for Joe are more than they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

Friday is Caspar Lee's favorite day of the week. Everyone who knows him, even just a little, knew that. Because, he isn't afraid to show his love for the day. He constantly needs to announce it and make everyone know right when he wakes up.

He didn't know why he loved it so much. Maybe because during school, he always looked forward to the weekend. To sleeping in and doing nothing since that's all he does. Nothing. Even years later, he'd rather watch morning cartoons while eating cereal and being lazy.

However, this Friday was just a lot more special. It was the day of his birthday and by some show of luck, he got his birthday on a Friday. It's happened before, but this was just really special. Not to mention, he's turning twenty-one and can legally drink everywhere now. But, that's not all. The best part, even passed the Friday thing, was that it's his first birthday with Joe being his boyfriend.

Most people may think that's stupid and that it's nothing to get excited over. But, this is Caspar Lee. He gets excited when something he orders in the mail comes an hour earlier than expected. Of course he's excited to have his first birthday with Joe as his bitch.

Or his boyfriend.

No, his bitch.

They've been dating for six months now and Caspar never thought they would date when they moved in together. Before they became roommates, they barely knew one another. They were friends, but that's mainly because of Alfie and Zoë. The two were like match makers.

It was strange, because before Joe, Caspar had only dated girls. Very few girls. He plays off as a slut for the camera, however behind the camera, he's only dated a select few people. Each female and he knew that considering he had sex with most of the girls he dated.

Which was why he was so confused because Caspar never questioned being straight. There were tiny moments like when he and Marcus kissed, who Joe is very jealous of. But, other than that he never questioned it until him and Joe somehow ended up having sex one night and that was kind of how they got together.

Joe was always bisexual, he dated guys and girls and that made Caspar feel vulnerable since he never dated a guy. He had no experience and Joe always teased him for it, joking him and being a jerk like always. But, unlike before they dated, Joe would kiss his pout and that made it all better.

The only problem is that Caspar always wanted to come out and Joe just wanted to keep it quiet and under the radar like his old relationships. Caspar wasn't okay with this, but since he loves Joe, he thought he would be a good boyfriend and not complain.

That's the benefit of being internet famous versus really famous. They don't need to have their relationship anywhere unless they wanted to come out. Fans obviously question if they're really together, but they never confirmed it and therefore no one can say if they are.

Caspar always feels bad when the fans fight over it. He wanted to step up and say they are together. But, he obeyed Joe's orders because he knew why they had to keep it on the down low. If they ever broke up, they didn't want a dramatic breakup with everyone knowing. Of course, he'd prefer not thinking of them breaking up and more of the possible birthday sex he'll receive later that night.

Literally.

He woke up in Joe's room, rubbing his eyes sleepily and frowned when he saw Joe wasn't next to him. Sometimes he slept in his own room and sometimes he slept with Joe. Despite them dating, they just need time apart every so often. Typically when fighting or if they have company over and just felt awkward sleeping together when someone was at their house.

Honestly, Caspar was hoping for some breakfast in bed, considering it's his birthday. But, he heard the shower going and a pout formed on his lips as he got from under the covers and headed to the bathroom with a shirt and boxers on.

As he went into the bathroom, he saw Joe's body through the steamy mirror and Joe slid the glass door open, damp hair in his face and Caspar expected a smile and kiss, but all he got was Joe glaring at him and slamming the shower door shut.

"Can you close the damn door? It's freezing, Caspar!" He then heard Joe grumble with an annoyed voice,"You're such a pain in the arse sometimes, I swear. "

There was a pained expression on Caspar's face, but like always, he just nodded and let out a small laugh as if it didn't hurt. Because, he hates showing when he's sad and he doesn't like to express negative emotions. He smiled and left the bathroom with the door shut behind him.

He heard the water turn off and Caspar lingered by the door, partly because he wanted to see if Joe would come out and apologize and partly because he was just lost. It's his birthday, he was expecting some kind of love and special treatment. Maybe even shower sex and pancakes for breakfast.

Usually Caspar makes breakfast or they go out to eat or just don't eat, but for his birthday he just expected something if not then at least for his boyfriend to be nice. They're not like most couples and don't do many romantic things, but they did have a very romantic Valentine's day. So, was it wrong to think his birthday would be the same?

Apparently so.

Caspar frowned and he changed into a grey shirt with two buttons at the top and black jeans. He ruffled his hair a bit, then went downstairs and heard Joe grumbling under his breath. He's sometimes grouchy in the morning, but never like this. Maybe this is just him trying to trick Caspar. Surely he knew it was his boyfriend's birthday. Who could forget considering Caspar's fans tweeted about it a lot?

Caspar went into the kitchen, trying to see if Joe hid a cake or maybe a breakfast. But, there was nothing. He hesitated and just faked a smile, making his own bowl of cereal then tweeted about Friday and thanked everyone as much as he could for their birthday wishes.

As he took a bite of his cereal, he saw Joe coming downstairs. Joe said nothing, ignoring Caspar smiling and just went to the refrigerator. He took out the milk and Caspar winced when hearing the fridge door slamming.

He then flushed red when he saw it was basically empty. He saw Joe look at his bowl and then Joe rolled his eyes. Caspar mumbled a small "sorry" but Joe just shook his head and took the last, small gulp of milk before tossing it in the bin. He left without a word into the living room.

Caspar placed his finished bowl in the sink and went over to the couch. He paused and Joe was flipping through the channels. Caspar sat next to him, hesitantly scooting closer and nonchalantly laid his head on Joe's shoulder, snuggling into his arm.

There was no reaction, Joe not wrapping his arm around the younger boy like usual. Caspar held back a pout and he saw there was a commercial on. He tilted his head up, pursuing his lips for a kiss with hopeful blue eyes. However, Joe shook his head and grabbed his phone.

Caspar said, "Pwease, just one kiss?"

"I said no, Caspar," Joe snapped and have him a stern expression. Almost like Caspar is a little kid.

At first, Caspar flinched and almost moved from his arms. But, he just sighed. Strangely, this didn't bug him much. But, something was. Something that bugged him all morning. He just needed to see and check before jumping to conclusions.

"Hey, Joe?" Caspar smiled. Joe just hummed in acknowledgement, eyes not leaving the TV. Caspar took his hand and said, "You know what day it is?"

"Yeah, it's Friday. I know, you don't need to remind us every week," he muttered and moved his hand from the boy's then took a drink of his milk.

Caspar furrowed his eyebrows. He gulped a little and offered, "Yeah, but isn't there something else? Another special thing?"

Joe shrugged,"Nope. Nothing important that I know of. "

Just like that, Caspar felt his heart shatter. He stared at Joe with the most pained expression ever. He nodded abruptly and just got up. He saw Joe just spread out some with the free space and Caspar mumbled something as he left, saying he was going out.

But, as he left, his eyes were watering and he tightened the coat he grabbed around his body. It was a little smaller, meaning it was Joe's and he never cries. Caspar only cried when it came to something big, like a close person dying and even over small things that meant a lot to him.

He only recently teared up at the mention of Zayn leaving One Direction considering he was a big fan, but other than that he was always strong and able to laugh things off. To joke about it and just let things go, since he hates being sad.

But, this just hurt. Six months isn't that long, but they've known each other longer than that. Joe had been at Caspar's party last year. He's even mentioned it a couple weeks ago and yet, Joe doesn't remember. He forgot his own boyfriend's birthday.

Caspar felt his bottom lip tremble a little, his eyes stinging as if tears were going to form and he went over to the bench he used in a few videos with Emma Lee. He pressed his legs to his chest, embarrassed with people passing by while jogging gave him sympathetic looks.

Caspar didn't make any plans for his birthday. He assumed him and Joe would spend the day together. Have some dinner, cuddle and watch movies, maybe go out and have some fun. He wanted to end the night with him and Joe maybe...doing a few things considering they have been apart and never got around to it.

He sniffled and felt so dumb for crying. So what? Joe forgot his birthday. At least his friends texted him and Marcus got him a new phone case with the words Friday on it. He didn't need Joe to have a good time. He can call up Marcus and hang it with him. Maybe make his boyfriend jealous since he obviously doesn't care much about Caspar anyways.

However, as he tried to call, Marcus wasn't picking up. He then called Zoë, which is a little awkward considering she is Joe's brother. But, being a girl and use to her brother's stupidity, maybe she can be comforting. All he wanted was some ice cream and to listen to Friday by Rebecca Black. It's his usual 'sad Friday' routine.

When he called, Zoë seemed hesitant for some reason. This made him frown. Why didn't anyone want to hang out with him? He was so sad now, even when she agreed. It was like she was reluctant and didn't really want to spend time with him. Surely if Alfie was gone for the day, like he was told, she would want some company.

He then felt bad since it was like he forced Zoë to hang out. He just was upset. More over Joe than anything. His amazing boyfriend that was not complete trash. How Joe is now Caspar's bitch and not in the good way. He could have seen it on Twitter, but apparently he didn't.

Before he could think anymore, there was a car pulling up to the curb which he knew was Zoë's. He sighed in relief and gave her a thankful expression. But, he then felt a vibrate and he furrowed his eyebrows when seeing Joe tweeted.

-

Spending time with Zoë is great except the fact that Alfie kept texting her for some reason. He didn't want to get mad, cause he did basically invite himself over and that was not fair. He probably ruined her plans of relaxing and napping.

However, she was too kind to reject him. Zoë just made some sundaes and grabbed some movies. They chilled and didn't talk much. Seeing as Caspar was sad, he just wasn't his usual talkative self and she just seem too occupied and had things on her mind. He practically saw the wheels spinning in her mind as she thought to herself.

He wondered what she was thinking of, but then he just told her why he was sad and she listened add he grumbled about Joe being mean and him feeling alone on his birthday. Despite having money, it costs quite a bit to travel so much and so he couldn't see his family.

That's the downside of moving, you can't see the ones you love and left often. Unlike his Joe and Zoë and Alfie all get to see their parents on special occasions and whenever they want, he was restricted and only able to see his mum and sister when he had money saved up. He spent the majority of his money on on his ticket to America.

Caspar sighed as he noticed it was getting late. He felt his phone vibrate as Zoë got up to toss out the empty bag of popcorn. Caspar noticed Joe texted and he mentally scoffed. He didn't want to talk to him, he pouted, though, being whipped, and reluctantly read it.

[From: the babez ♥♥♥]

Hey, going out tonight. Might not be back till morning.

Caspar let out a huff of annoyance and didn't even reply. There was so much wrong with this. No 'baby' or 'love'. No kiss or cute emoji. Not even the 'love youuu' at the end with way too many u's than needed. This isn't how they were just 24 hours ago. What did he do wrong?

He angrily shoved his phone in his pocket and grabbed his shoes. He had two hours till his birthday was over, maybe he can call Oli and they can get some pizza. He can Skype his sister and mum or something. He could get his mind off his boyfriend and friends.

As he headed out, he called to Zoë and told her he's leaving. She wasn't given time to respond as he stepped out and went on his merry way home. He walked to a bus and when one pulled up, he texted Oli. The friend wasn't replying and Caspar muttered 'course'under his breath as he leaned his head against the dirty window and didn't care.

He was just so sad and tired. He didn't see why Oli wanted to hang out with him anyways. No wonder he's not replying, no one wants to be with Caspar. If they did, they all would have come by and hung out with him and they would be partying. Having a blast and staying up till all hours of the night.

Did he do somethng wrong?

Has he annoyed them? If so, he wants to know. He hates annoying people. He knows he can be a pest, that he gets on his boyfriend's nerves. Joe has repeatedly told him he can get a little too much. He doesn't get offended, because Joe feels guilty when saying it.

As he exited the bus, he gave the man a small tip and the old guy grinned to where his wrinkles were very noticeable. He gave Caspar the biggest smile ever and Caspar timidly did the same. He walked to their apartment building and went up the steps.

When he used his key to open the door, he shut it behind and sighed as he walked inside. However, as he turned on the light, he flinches and gasps as people jumped up from hidden places, all exclaiming with shrilled voices,"Surprise!"

Caspar gaped, eyes widening and he stared in awe. There were balloons everywhere, reminding him of the prank video Joe did. He saw a cake on the table and a 'Happy Birthday Caspar' banner hung up with streamers hanging.

He couldn't speak, frozen in place and blushing lightly. Everyone was there. Well, everyone who's close enough to come. Dan, Phil, Zoë, Alfie, Jack, Finn, Marcus, Niomi, Oli and Louise. He must admit, he felt like a huge fool and asshole as he awkwardly looked down, realizing no one forgot. They were just surprising him.

A giggly Zoë walked over as she exclaimed,"We really got you! I have never seen you so surprised!"

"I..I..." Caspar was literally so shocked as he glanced at all his friends.

Someone nudged Joe and the boy stumbled forward a bit, timidly smiling at his boyfriend who was still staring. Joe walked over and he hesitated, saying,"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you earlier,I just needed you to be surprised."

"You didn't need to be so mean, though," Caspar pouted a little and thankfully, everyone was spreading out and talking amongst themselves. This gave the couple some peace. "I-I thought you forgot my birthday. That you were mad at me or something."

A frown formed on Joe's lips and he sighed as he placed his hands on Caspar's hips, giving his thin waist a squeeze. "I would never forget the day you were born, Caspar. I just wanted your twenty-first birthday to be your best. Our first birthday as a couple, yeah? I guess I was being a bit too harsh."

"You rejected a kiss," Caspar pouted deeper, showing his joking side so Joe didn't get too upset.

Joe let out a small laugh. He glanced around, blushing a little considering he wasn't one for PDA. But, Caspar fluttered his eyes cutely and so he sighed. Joe stepped on his tip-toes slightly since Caspar is taller. He placed his hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down, lips molding perfectly with the younger boys.

They heard wolf-whistles and cheering, causing Caspar to grin against his lips. They kissed softly, not a peck, but no tongue. Mainly because of the people around,or else they would be on the couch making out and being frisky.

Joe pulled back and Caspar whined a little. He pecked his lips once more and whispered, leaning up to his ear,"Don't whine, baby. We're gonna be busy tonight, just wait."

Caspar's face flushed red and he wrapped his arms around his smaller, yet older boyfriend. Joe embraced him back, shivering at the cold, leather jacket that was chilled from the cold weather. But, he just kissed Caspar's neck softly.

He told him in a whisper,"M'gonna make it up to you, promise. Breakfast in bed and everything."

A grin formed on Caspar's face and Marcus commented,"They're totally talking about fucking."

"Shut up," Niomi chuckled and slapped his arms with a fond expression. Her eyes went over to the cute couple, watching them with a smile.

Alfie reminded as he glanced at the cake,"Erm, we're gonna eat that, right? Cause, I'm pretty hungry. Joe wouldn't let me take a piece, said we had to wait for you."

Joe rolled his eyes,"It's my boyfriend's birthday! We needed to wait for him."

The word 'boyfriend' made Caspar beam and he let Joe take off his jacket. Jeez, he's gonna be spoiled the next few days, he can already tell. That made him smugly walk over to the table and Joe scoffed, but wrapped an arm around his waist.

When they went over to the cake, Caspar noticed it was quite big and had his name as the candles, each letter being a different one than a '2' and '1'. He saw Alfie recieve a knife and walk over,giving it to him and Zoë lit the candles.

Caspar was confused as Marcus had a camera, but he shrugged it off since they record everything. When everyone started singing Happy Birthday, he sheepishly looked down and saw Joe grinning at him as he sang along obnoxiously loud.

Soon, they were done and he blew out the candles with a happy expression. He took the knife from Alfe and began cutting the cake, not noticing everyone stepping back. Because, soon a loud 'boom!' was heard. he jumped back, gaping as the cake exploded all over his face.

Laughter was heard and Alfie was asking if Marcus got in on camera. Caspar had his eyes clenched shut, trying to wipe the frosting off as he felt someone grip his face lightly. He licked his lips and exclaimed, knowing it was Joe,"That wasn't funny, Joe!"

"I dunno, babe. I thought it was hilarious," he retorted, then gasped as Caspar tried grabbing onto him.

Caspar wiped his eyes some more and he saw Joe running down the steps. Caspar glared, but it was playful, and he chased after him. Everyone was watching the couple in amusement as they started shouting at each other, hearing bangs and doors slamming.

It was all playful, though. They're just that type of couple. The friends looked down the hall, seeing Caspar banging on the door to Joe's room and whining about his eyes hurting. Alfie was in the back, watching the video with Zoë.

For a while, the guests just shrugged and ate the actual cake Joe got. Suddenly, they noticed it was quiet and everyone looked at each other with knowing looks. They looked towards the stairs and Marcus had a smirk on his face.

Niomi asked,"Where did they go?"

"They're off to make sweet, sweet love," He answered with a wink. Everyone chuckled and then they felt awkward, so they left right after eating the cake, not wanting to hear things.

Cause, well, he was right.


End file.
